I dream of Toad
by Contradiction
Summary: Going to a new school is hard for Kitty, but some one will make it easier.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I donut (do not) own X-Men Evolution, so no own, no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
  
Kitty shifted the backpack on her shoulders.  
  
_'Bayville High...'_ She thought.  
  
She felt her steps grow heavier with each increasing step towards the place. She didn't want to do this...  
  
_Why did daddy have to take that job?_  
  
Her father had happily taken a transfer last week, it promised raise in cash flow, better neighborhood, school... Only problem was...  
  
_I hate going to new schools..._  
  
The pressure to fit in, adjust. Find a group, committing to new people. All Kitty wanted was to be normal and have a group. That why she would work hard at this school. That is also why she was feeling so much dread.  
  
She pushed a lock behind her ear, only to have in fall back into her face, then walked through the school's main doors. Schedule in hand, she examined it for her first class. Math room # 408. Kitty was about to track it down when she realized she had every book from every class on her back, and they weren't getting any lighter.  
  
_"Where is my locker?"_ She wondered.  
  
Glancing at her schedule once more she found it was written in pen on the left corner. No. 178 8-12-30. She walked down the hallway counting down from locker 300, while she received stares from other students.  
  
"Who is the new girl?"  
  
"Haven't seen her before..."  
  
"Mein got, she is cute!!!"  
  
**Brrriiinnnnnnnng**  
  
The bell rang, marking first period. Students moaned, and headed toward their classes.  
  
Great first impression, being late for class the first day...  
  
As the hallway began to empty she spotted her locker on the far wall.  
  
"Thank god maybe I will still make it!" She breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
8...12...30...  
  
The locker opened with a small metallic clang, and Kitty proceeded to struggle putting the contents of her backpack into the small compartment. Leaving only her math book and some note paper.  
  
Glad these lockers are smaller than at my last school...  
  
She shivered at the memory of being shoved into such a small place by Riley, she had to wait for the principal to walk by to let her out. If she had her way that would _NEVER_ happen again.  
  
"Come on guys it was an accident!"  
  
"It was an accident that **MY** wallet ending up in **YOUR** hand? Thought we taught you not to do that at the game, and this time Summers won't be here to help!"  
  
Kitty blinked, turning to see two large blonde and brunette guys stand over a boy in ripped pants. He couldn't have been much bigger that Kitty.  
  
Without thinking, she shouted,"Hey, like, leave him alone!"  
  
The Jock stopped what they were doing and looked at her in suprise.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said quit in that guy is, like half your size!" She retorted, getting mad. Getting fully reminded of the time she was shoved into a locker. The boy eyes were wide, while he tried to analyze the new situation.  
  
**BRRRIINNNGGGG!!!!!**  
  
The bell resonated throughout the school.  
  
"Tolansky you better be glad I can't be late anymore." The blonde said through clenched teeth, after a moment of thought. He gave a poisonous look at Kitty and then he and his buddy left.  
  
Kitty sighed. Guys didn't usually fight girls, but THAT guy clearly didn't like her now. And by the jacket he was wearing she guessed he was a football player.  
  
_There goes my social life..._  
  
She saw that the boy was still standing there, and staring at her. She noticed something weird about his eyes, Kitty could have swore they were yellow...  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked, shifting uncomfortably in his gaze.  
  
"Yah, but why'd you do that?" He questioned looking her up and down.  
  
_'She's not bad to look at'_, he thought.  
  
"I didn't think it was right they were, like ganging up on you like that..." She replied, then added with a smile, " Even if you took that muscle head's wallet."  
  
"Oh." He kind of blushed.  
  
"My name's Kitty, I just moved here," she said, introducing herself.  
  
"Yah.. well my name's Todd... but you can call me Toad."  
  
  
  
  
_*Read and review*_ What do you all think? You like? Okay I know it's wierd, it was a dream I had over Thanksgiving vacation. I had two others, but not many seemed to like 'I dream of Avalance', so I took it down. If anyone even remembers the comics I talked about at the end of every one of my stories chapters, they are still in progress! Thank you so much for reading!!!  



	2. Blahh Cafeteria food

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men Evolution.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
The lunch bell rang. Kitty stood up from her desk and gathered her things, heading out the door. She went towards her locker, not sure what she would do for lunch. She hadn't really met anyone yet, except Todd.  
  
_No wait... he said to call him Toad..._  
  
After those two guys left, she asked Toad where the office, so she could aquire a late pass. He offered to show her to it. They as they walked down the hallway, Kitty realized that Toad was really funny! In a weird and sarcastic way, but he knew how to make her laugh. Although they were a few weird aspects to him. Besides the fact that his eyes were yellow, she swore that she saw him hop. But otherwise she found him very likable. He actually made her feel better by making light of the whole 'social scene'. After they got their passes and left their separate ways Kitty wondered if they would see one another again...  
  
_8...12...30..._  
  
Kitty opened her locker, wondering again, what to do about lunch. She couldn't just sit by herself like an idiot. She had to...  
  
"Hey zere."  
  
She shut her locker wondering who stopped to talk to her. They sounded German...  
  
"Hello zere. Are you knew?"  
  
Kitty felt her heart stop. This guy was really cute, and he was talking to HER.  
  
_My face is going to turn red any moment now I know it..._  
  
"Yah um... hi," Kitty said, blushing.  
  
_I knew it!_  
  
"My name is Kurt, Kurt Vagner." He said grinning  
  
"Oh um, I'm Kitty, Kitty Pryde." She replied. She didn't know to shake his hand or not, but when he made no move to, she felt her question was answered.  
  
"Do you have somevone to eat vith?" He asked, silently praying she would say no.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ve'll would you like to eat vith me and my friends?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty responded with a smile.  
  
_Thank whatever god sent him!_  
  
Kurt lead her to the cafeteria, and as he opened the door, he bowed and said, "After you, mein fraulin..."  
  
Kitty giggled and entered the room.  
  
"Mien friends are over zere..." He told her pointing with two fingers. Kitty had noticed that he kept gesturing with two fingers, but brushed it off and looked in the direction. There she saw a boy and girl sitting at center table. The boy wore red sunglasses, and the girl bore stunning red hair.  
  
_Wow... he is cute... And that girl is, like, drop dead gorgeous!_  
  
Kitty felt a little self conscious of her self, although she didn't have time to dwell upon it; because Kurt was taking her to the table.  
  
"Hey Kurt who's your friend?" The boy asked turning to meet Kitty.  
  
"Scott, Jean, zis is Kitty Pryde. Kitty, zis is Scott Summers and Jean Grey," Kurt said, cross-introducing.  
  
"Summers?" Kitty asked aloud.  
  
_Wasn't that the guy that blonde jock was talking about?_  
  
"Huh?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Um.. nevermind," Kitty muttered embarrassed.  
  
"Well, Kitty it's nice to meet you, so where did you move from?" Jean asked smiling.  
  
"I just moved from Chicago," Kitty replied, sitting down in a chair Kurt pulled out.  
  
"That's pretty far away. Why do you come here?" Scott asked taking a bite of a cafeteria burger. His face contorted a little and he put it down.  
  
"Well, my dad, like, took a job transfer."  
  
"Glad he did." Kurt grinned, Kitty giggled in response until her eyes spotted someone. It was the blonde jock and he was coming this way. Kitty sunk into her chair hoping he wouldn't see her. Unfortunately his course seemed set for their table. She looked down, wishing she were invisible.  
  
"Hey Jean," he said, in obvious attraction to the redhead.  
  
"Hey Duncan." She smiled, and Scott visibly stiffened. Meanwhile Duncan's eyes wandered over to Kitty. They narrowed, but he smirked and asked, "Who is this?"  
  
"Oh this is Kitty. She just moved here from Chicago," Jean informed him, then turned to Kitty. "Kitty, this is Duncan. He's the star quarterback of Bayville High."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kitty," Duncan said, almost through his teeth.  
  
"Uh, likewise..." she replied, almost squirming.  
  
_Someone shoot me please..._  
  
"So how did those photos of me at the football game go?" He asked Jean, happy with the subject of him.  
  
Kitty couldn't just sit there next the guy that hated her. Plus, while he flirted with Jean, he kept glancing at her.. He was seriously freaking her out. She looked to Kurt and got up saying she had to go. Before Kurt could object she was out the door.  
  
"Looks like your new friend is shy," Duncan commented, a revenge plan brewing in his mind for the pretty Kitty...  
  
Kitty stopped in the hallway.  
  
_Why am I cursed with horrible luck?_  
  
She leaned against a locker and sighed. This day wasn't going as planned. In fact, it totally sucked; made enemy's with the STAR football player, that cute boy Kurt probably thought she was weird for leaving like that, but then there was...  
  
"Hey Kitty."  
  
"Huh?" Kitty inquired, shaking off her thoughts. She looked up and saw Toad come over, he grinned and stopped by a locker.  
  
"S'up?"  
  
"Well, I think I just made a enemy with the star football player." She sighed once more.  
  
"Oh Duncan? Don't worry about him. He's just an' all around idiot." He laughed.  
  
"Yah, he DID try to beat up you," she retorted with a smile.  
  
"Hey, yah know, even if you didn't come along I would have won!" He said hanging off a locker. Kitty cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you think you are? Some sort of monkey?" She asked.  
  
"Nah. I'm a Toad remember!"  
  
"You are, like, sooo weird!" She laughed, abruptly stopping when a woman with glasses and a gray suit stormed over.  
  
"Tolansky, I want you in my office now!" she ordered.  
  
"Hey I was just conver--" He protested, cut off by the angry brunette,  
  
"NOW!" she demanded.  
  
"Fine..." He replied, rather reluctant. He looked over to Kitty and said, "Bye Kitty."  
  
"Uhh -- Bye..." She barely got a wave in before he was violently shoved into an office.  
  
**BRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**  
  
_I guess it's off to class..._  
  
  
  
_*Read and review*_ I hope you all like! It's kind of confusing, I know, but bear with me!  



	3. Home to the Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
Kitty exited the main doors of Bayville High School, having mixed feeling about her sixth period. After lunch, she found that she and the red-headed Jean Grey had the same class. As they entered the chemistry class, Kitty also noticed that her P.E. teacher, Mr. McCoy, was also her teacher there. He smiled at her as she walked in.  
  
Jean suggested that she sit with her, and Kitty felt relieved. They chit-chatted for a moment, but not before Kitty felt someone brush the back of her neck. She froze, feeling a terrible dread in the center of her chest.  
  
"Well look, we have a class with the Kitty Kat," Duncan said in a half-whispered voice near Kitty's ear. Her skin began to crawl...  
  
He sat, flirting with Jean, but every time Jean looked away to get a test tube or to ask Mr. McCoy a question, she felt his eyes upon her. She knew he was looking, regardless of whether or not she was. But it wasn't the fact that he was looking at her that creeped her out. Boys had done that before and she thoroughly enjoyed it. It was that he was looking at her in the same way a cat looks at a mouse before it kills it. She felt sick all period, and feigned innocence when Jean kept asking her if she was okay. It was wierd, like somehow she knew something was up.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, she stood up and left the class room, looking back only to see Duncan smiling at her, satisfaction on his face.  
  
_Why did I do that? I should have kept my mouth shut! Instead I have to suffer because I tried to save..._  
  
"Toad!" Kitty cried a little suprised, broken away from her thoughts. She had failed to notice that he was right in front of her.  
  
"Oh hey Kitty," he replied, giving her a smile.  
  
_'Does this girl get cuter everytime I see her?'_ He wondered hopping up onto the railing of the stairs that led away from the main entrance.  
  
"I was, like, worried when that crazy woman shoved you in the office," Kitty said, and then asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh her, you'll be happy to know that's our principal."  
  
"That's Ms. Darkholme?!" Kitty exclaimed. The day she came to enroll at Bayville, the principal was out of town on personal business.  
  
_Glad she was..._  
  
"Yah, and I'll just tell you now NOT to make that woman mad," He warned, half-joking, half serious.  
  
"What did you do to make her mad?" Kitty asked walking down the steps, Toad going along beside her.  
  
_'Nothing, she just wanted to announce a new recuit to her 'Brotherhood' ...'_ He thought  
  
"I think she just doesn't like me," he replied. Kitty laughed,  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"Yah well, I gotta live with it."  
  
"Live with it?" Kitty questioned him.  
  
"Well...she kind of adopted me," he replied. She almost fell over.  
  
"Why?" She asked, regaining her lost composture.  
  
"Well, let's just say cause I'm gifted," he said grinning. Kitty smiled and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Gifted?"  
  
Toad just laughed and did a flawless double backflip, landing what could almost be a described as delicately on his untied sneakers. Kitty's mouth hung open.  
  
_How did he...?_  
  
Toad's grin widened.  
  
_'She ain't seen nothing yet.'_ He laughed to himself.  
  
He balanced on one hand in the air, then spring boarded himself onto a nearby tree, followed by him jumping down, landing in a crouched position.  
  
"You..how..?"  
  
"Heh- like I said, I'm gifted."  
  
They both stopped when they realized that they were no longer at the school. Unless the Victorian-style house that stood before them was part of the school.  
  
"Like, Where are we?"  
  
"I guess we weren't really paying attention to where we were goin', cause this is where I live," Toad said, hoping they could get away from the place. He didn't want Mystique scaring away the only person who had talked to him without threatening to kill him.  
  
"Then why don't we go inside?" Kitty asked walking towards the front porch.  
  
"Nah, don't you gotta go home?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No, come on! It'll be fun! We can, like, get a soda or something."  
  
Toad's eyes went wide, "We're fresh out! Come on Kitty." If she saw Mystique, she would flip out!  
  
"Then let's get some water. I'm, like, totally parched!" she replied, walking inside.  
  
"Kitty, wait!!!" Toad cried hopping in after her. He had to stop Kitty from seeing the blue woman.  
  
Kitty walked inside, looking for the kitchen. She saw a sink in one room and continued into it.  
  
Until she ran into someone.  
  
She looked up with wide eyes, and cried out.  
  
"Lance?!"  
  
  
  
  
_*Read and Review*_ Is this to much of a cliffy? Heh, sorry! I really wanted this chapter to be longer, and am hoping to make it up with the next chapter!!! ThanX so much for reading.  
  
~~~ Yah! Just saw the X-Men 2 movie trailer in theaters! WHOO HOOO!!!~~~   



	4. Lance?

/u: No own, no sue.uChapter 4br  
"Whoa! Kitty I can explain!" Toad cried when Kitty screamed. But as he   
entered the kitchen, Mystique wasn't there, but instead, a guy with brown   
hair was standing there. Not just any guy with brown hair, but the new   
recruit.br  
"Kitty, what are you doing here?" Lance asked confused, but before another   
word could be said, Toad intervened.br  
"You guys know each other?" he inquired, hopping up onto the counter. He   
wasn't sure he liked the idea of them 'knowing each other.' He prayed to God   
that he wasn't a boyfriend.br  
"We went to school together in Chicago, and--" Lance stopped looking over to   
Toad, "Did you just hop on the counter?"br  
"Yeah, you must be Lance, I'm Toad," the frog-boy replied, ignoring the   
comment.br  
"I don't get it. Kitty, why are you here? Are you a mu-" he asked, but was   
stopped suddenly by Toad.br  
"Ah...hey...Kitty, hows about you wait in the living room? I mean, just sit   
there, cause I need to talk to Lance a minute!" he said all in one breath,   
while plopping her down on the couch.br  
"wha--?" Kitty peeped.br  
"I'll be right back!" Toad replied, hopping in the kitchen.br  
"What was all that about?" Lance asked a little bewildered. iThis frog boy   
was weird...br  
"Look, Kitty doesn't know that we're mutants." Toad explained.br  
"Then why is she here?" Lance questioned.i'Thats a good question.'/i Toad thought. They had just been walking.   
It wasn't like her invited her over...they just kind of GOT there.br  
"Well, ah that is hard to explain... we were walking and kind of ended up   
here," he replied.br  
"Kitty... and you...? Together...?" Lance looked at him like he turned into   
a Swedish super model.br  
"Hey, why's that so hard to imagine?" Toad asked, a little insulted.br  
"If you hadn't noticed Kitty is a vain preppy valley girl, I just can't see   
her giving you the time of day," Lance said a matter of factly.i'That's harsh.'/i Toad thought. iHe's almost as bad as   
Mystique.br  
"Okay, then how do YOU know her?" he retortedbr  
"Chh... I had detention, and SHE had stayed after for extra credit, like she   
needs it, and well she had flirted with me a couple times so I decided to   
involve her in some 'test studying.' The teacher left, and the test was   
right in his desk! But she got all uppity and righteous on me," Lance   
replied, then walked over to the fridge.br  
"Uhh--- Toad is everything alright?" Kitty called from the living room.br  
"Uhh yeah, hold on!" Toad jumped over to the sink and got a glass and   
started to fill it. Unbeknownst to him, Lance left the kitchen...br  
"Hey Kitty", he said sitting down.br  
"Hi...so like, what are you doing here? I mean, did Ms. Darkholme adopt you   
too?" Kitty asked. Lance was a little distracted as he was looking her over,   
like he done so many times in their last Math class. He couldn't help   
it...he found her so cute.br  
"Uh--- yah...?" Lance said, not really understanding what she meant by   
'adopt' but went with it. He didn't want the frog boy to all crazy   
again.br  
"Oh cool. So what classes do you, like, have? Maybe we'll get the same Math   
class again," Kitty said smiling. Lance blinked...was she flirting with him?   
He was sure she didn't like him since that day in Math.br  
"Heh, yeah maybe..."br  
"Okay Kitty, got some..." Toad came in with the water, but stopped when he   
saw that Lance had sat down.br  
"Oh, Toad thanks!" Kitty picked up the glass and drank it thirstily and gave   
a small sigh, "Toad, you are, like totally the best!"br  
"Heh I know." Toad replied with a grin. Kitty's eyes suddenly went wide; she   
had just remembered something.br  
"What time is it?" she askedbr  
"Uhh..." Toad looked to the mantel. "It's 3:30, why?"br  
"Then I, like, have to go!" she said picking up her discarded book bag.   
"Thanks for the water, Toad! Bye!"br  
Kitty ran out the door, and Toad watched her retreating form with a   
sigh...br  
"Oh God, I'm late! Dad's, like, so going to worry!" Kitty's feet pounded   
the pavement as she tried to trace the path that she and Toad followed. Her   
house was on Bay St. house number 678, I wasn't far from the school but she   
couldn't be sure how to get there from where she was.br  
"Why didn't I map or something?" She moaned, Kitty's dad wasn't strict but   
he worry way too much. She was lost now, on the main street, there were   
shops up ahead, she considered asking for direction from one of them; until   
a sporty red car caught her eye. It was coming towards her and slowing down,   
she peered into the drivers seat and was met with a pair of red   
sunglasses.br  
"Kitty?" Scott asked. It was the guy that Kurt introduced her to...br  
"Oh hey Scott." Kitty replied, suprised to see him so soon.br  
"Did you need a ride? You look lost," Scott offered. He saw her while   
driving down the road, and she looked frustrated.br  
"Sure! Do you know where Bay Street is?" she asked, hope evident in her   
voice.br  
"Yeah, it's close to the school. Get in."br  
The drive was short, only lasting about five minutes. He asked her   
questions about her home, if she missed anyone and such. When they came up   
to her home, Kitty thanked him over and over again, but he waved it off and   
said, "No problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"br  
Kitty walked in the front door but instead of her parents, she found a note.   
It said her father would working late, and her mother went grocery shopping   
because they had virtually no food. Save the muffins Kitty made that no one   
dared eat.br  
"So I guess I freaked out over nothing," Kitty commented aloud before going   
up the stairs. Her room awaited her, filled with boxes she would get to   
unpack.br  
"Goody," was all she said before delving into the load of work that moving   
had bestowed upon her...i*Read and review*/i Ahhh! Finally done! I am really trying to get   
chapters up sooner! ThanX for reading!!! /html 


	5. Dreams and Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
Kitty yawned as she shoved a tooth brush into her mouth. Foam bubbled, and after gargling a few times, she spat into the sink. She reached behind her head and freed her brown locks from the hair band that held them so tightly, running a brush through it a few times. Leaving the bathroom, she re-entered her bedroom, glancing around to inspect her work.  
  
"At least I can move around without tripping over a box," she mumbled to herself. Her back ached a little from all the leaning over she had just performed; all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and not wake for another nine hours. She stripped out of her day clothes and slipped in to her nightgown. Turning off the light, she walked over to her bed silently, falling onto it and snuggling into her pillow.  
  
She sighed, smiling. She felt lucky. Today she met Kurt, a totally cute boy that MIGHT even like her. Kitty turned over in bed. She also couldn't believe that Lance was here... Before she moved, all she wanted was to go out with him. She wrote all about him in the journal she kept in her laptop. She remembered in math class - he could barely keep his eyes off her. And he was so fun to be around, because he was so...dangerous. She laid flat on her back and her thoughts drifted...  
  
To Toad...  
  
She laughed to herself, remembering the first day they met. How funny he looked when she told Duncan to take a hike, kind of suprised by her actions. Kitty also suprised herself that day; she never expected herself to do that... It was just an impulse... She just wanted to save him... Kitty wanted to delve further into thought, but unwillingly drifted to sleep...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
_'I'm flying!'_ Kitty thought. She soared through the air, over tall buildings and into the sky. Her nightgown billowed in the cool night's wind, and she laughed as she dove through the clouds.  
  
"This is amazing!" she cried, attempting to go higher, but something went wrong.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" She cried out, slipping from the caress of the night, falling towards the ground. The street below came closer and closer and...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"AHHH!!!" Kitty yelled, popping up out of bed. Her back hurt worse than last night, like she had slept on the floor. Kitty reached for her blanket, but it was nowhere to be found. She blinked, looking around. The couch sat next to her, and the kitchen was ahead.  
  
_"Why am I in the living room?"_ she wondered, and picked herself up off the floor, but her back protested. She grimaced and sat down on the couch. She couldn't figure out how she came to be downstairs... She couldn't remember getting up, and even if she did, why would she lie on the floor?  
  
She took a minute to think, recalling one of those dreams where you're flying and you fall.  
  
_'Did I sleep walk?'_ she questioned to herself. She must have...otherwise why would she be down there?  
  
"Kitty? Where are you?" her mother called from upstairs. Kitty got up from the couch, regretting it the moment she carried out the task.  
  
"Mom, I'm down here!" she replied, going towards the stairs.  
  
"Honey, why are you down there?" she asked, her head appearing over the railing.  
  
"Uhh--- breakfast?" She couldn't tell her mother she was sleep walking; her parents tended to overreact with Kitty. As a small child, she would run around the house naked, so they sent her to a therapist for the next six months.  
  
"Oh." Her mother's head disappeared back behind the railing, and Kitty sighed.  
  
  
At school...  
  
The Nissan pulled up to the school's curb and Kitty stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
"Thanks for the ride mom!" Kitty waved. She walked over the curb and up the main stairs. Kitty then went over to her locker.  
  
_8...12...30..._  
  
"Hey Kitty!"  
  
"Bah!" Kitty cried. Why was it that every time she went to her locker someone always snuck up on her?  
  
"Toad, hey," She said, shutting her locker.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I was just like, putting away my chemistry book."  
  
"Heh-- wanna go get a breakfast burrito? I missed breakfast," Toad suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'm totally hungry." After Kitty spoke with her mother, she realized that she had about twenty minutes to get ready. Her mother had offered a ride to ensure she wouldn't be late.  
  
The two walked down the hall, getting stares from onlookers. They all wondered why the cute new girl was hanging out with...well...Toad.  
  
"Toad, something weird happened last night," Kitty began, worry touching her face.  
  
"What?" Toad asked, he suddenly pictured Kitty in her bed and blushed a little.  
  
"Last night, I had one of those dreams where your flying and you, like, fall."  
  
"Yah---"  
  
"Well, I had one of those but, when I woke up I was on the floor."  
  
"Hah, I think you might have just fallen." Toad laughed  
  
"No, but I was in the living room..." Said seriously, closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, so, what you sleep walk or something?"  
  
"Well I have never done it before... so I don't know..."  
  
They stopped, having arrived at the cafeteria. Kitty and Toad were about wait in line when they heard, "Hey."  
  
Lance sat a table alone, Kitty smiled shyly and walked over. Toad felt a stab of jealously, but brushed it off.  
  
"Hey Lance..." he muttered, staring over at Kitty.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
"So what classes did you get?" she asked after giggling. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Kitty! Zere you are!"  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked turning her head. He and Scott came toward the table, stopping when they noticed she was sitting with Toad and Lance.  
  
"Kitty, vhy are you sitting vith Toad?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean blue boy?" Toad said getting up. Lance sat not sure who they were, but was getting the impression he wouldn't like them.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Kitty asked, not sure why there was such a tension in the room.  
  
"Kitty I don't think you should be hanging out with these two, I don't think it's very safe." Scott said sizing up Lance. The Professor had told them that the Brotherhood had added a new 'member'.  
  
"Hey Shades, I think maybe you should leave," Lance said.  
  
"Stop! Why are you guys, like, fighting?" Kitty protested.  
  
"Because I happen not to like the X-freaks," Toad said, directing his comment at Kurt, the boy who said he smelt like dirty ladeurhosin. Kurt began to walk towards him but Kitty stepped in between.  
  
"Stop it, I don't know why you're fighting, but like quit it!" She shouted.  
  
**BRRRIIINNGGGGGG**  
  
Scott sighed, and looked to his friend.  
  
"Kitty's right. We have no reason to fight. Let's go."  
  
"Fine." He turned to Kitty. "I'll see you at lunch Kitty?"  
  
"Okay Kurt," she replied with a smile, and then to Lance and Toad, "I've gotta go but I will see you guys later!"  
  
Kitty's exit was soon followed by Lance, but Toad sat at the table. That smile that she gave Kurt stuck in his head. It was bad enough with Lance, but now with the Nightcreeper... He sighed and buried his head in his arms...  
  
  
  
*Read and review* Ohhh... the plot thickens! I think some people got the wrong impression from the last chapter. I hope that this rectifies my mistake! Thank you all!!!  



	6. Making up

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
Kitty tapped her fingers on her desk. It was five minutes before lunch and with every second, she grew a little more nervous. Why had they fought like that? How would she resolve the issue? Her brow creased. She didn't want to just drop Kurt and Scott nor Toad or Lance. The teacher droned on in the background, but she was to focused on her own problems to listen.  
  
_'I will just go and ask Toad why they all acted like that.'_ she decided, gathering her things.  
  
For some reason she thought she'd feel more comfortable talking about it to him than anyone else. Maybe it was because he was the only person here she did not have a crush on, well except Scott. After she saw the way that he had looked at Jean, how stiff and frustrated he was when Duncan was around... She certain Scott liked Jean.  
  
Kitty shivered as through a wind passed in the still room. She still was completely creeped out and frightened of Duncan. She usually just ignored people like him, but he still managed to invade her thoughts. The way he gazed at her made her feel dirty; she got the urge to run home and scrub her skin until it fell off. It made her nauseous to know that she and Duncan would share chemistry for the rest of the semester...  
  
In the background, her teacher finished his lecture, advising them to pack up, but Kitty only returned to reality when the bell erupted from the hallway. She soon exited her class room, waving goodbye to acquaintances that she had made, and she searched the hall for the person she was looking for.  
  
"Toad!" she yelled to her acrobatic friend. It had taken a full fifteen minutes to track him down. He continued down the hallway however, as if her hadn't heard her. She ran over to him, grasping his shoulder.  
  
He wrenched himself out of her grip. "Get away from me," he said without looking at her.  
  
"Toad, why are you acting like this?" she asked, suprised by his actions. The hurt showed in her eyes.  
  
_'Don't look at her... If you look at her, you'll give in.'_ he told himself.  
  
After he said nothing, and continued to ignore, she spoke once more; almost in a whisper.  
  
"Toad?"  
  
Toad mentally sighed. That was it. He couldn't even betray her voice. He looked at her and replied with a question,  
  
"Why are you hanging around with them?"  
  
"Why do you hate them?" she responded, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Because... Look if you like them so much, why don't you go back and hang with them? I'm obviously not good enough for you."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Kitty asked, recoiling from the remark. "Why would you think that I thought that? Toad right know you are, like, my best friend. You were the first person I met here, the first person who was nice to me. I mean, if I can't get you to change your mind about them, fine, but don't stop being my friend just because I am friends with them too..."  
  
Toad sat a little stunned by what she said. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Kitty reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please stay my friend," she pleaded.  
  
Toad looked at the intensity in her eyes. And he let go of what was left of his resolve to abandon her, to abandon the way she made him feel.  
  
"Okay, I will," he said, but in his heart, he wanted more than that...  
  
  
  
  
***Read and review*** I wanted to write more but I don't want to mess up what I just made! Again really sorry for the shortness factor! Oh and voice your opinions! If you think it could be improved tell me so! ThanX!  



	7. German Fruitcake?

Disclaimer: No own no sue.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Kitty and Toad walked down the hall, heading for Kitty's locker. Though Toad was still lost within his own thoughts. After Kitty left in the morning, he felt depressed. He had known this girl for like a day, and yet he felt his feelings getting stronger and stronger. Problem was she liked the new mutant Lance, and the Nightcreeper. It wouldn't be so bad if she just didn't like him. Lots of girls had let him down (well more running away in disgust) before but what was worse was now he had to watch as those two moved in on her.  
  
'Why doesn't she like me like she likes them?' He wondered, he still sat on the table in the cafeteria; not minding that the late bell rang. Out of no where, Lance echoed though his head,  
  
"... I can't see her giving you the time of day..."  
  
'He's right, I know that in the end, I probably won't even be good enough for her.'  
  
Toad fell deeper into self pity, he knew she would soon tell him they couldn't hang anymore. He got up deciding to save himself the pain and just ignore her, as much as he didn't want to...  
  
But that's not how it happened. It turned out he was good enough, she even told him he was her best friend.  
  
'She doesn't know that I don't want her as a friend, I want...' Toad's thought's trailed off.  
  
"Okay Toad I will, like, just take a second, I just need my Chemistry book." She informed him opening up her locker.  
  
8...12...30  
  
Kitty relieved her backpack of her Math book, and extracted the needed materials from the next class.  
  
"Hey Kitty."  
  
Toad and Kitty turned to find Kurt walking towards them, Toad felt the need to slime him, but didn't act on it.  
  
"Kurt! Like, there you are! Do you wanna hang out with us for lunch?" She asked him, she felt her stomach fill with butterflys. He looked at Toad, about to say something, but let it go. He didn't want to upset Kitty again.  
  
"Sure, Pretty Kitty." He replied, sliding up next to her, and she giggled. He opened his mouth to about ask Kitty to a movie, but was interrupted, as Lance was approaching.  
  
"Lance! Hey!" She greeted him with a smile. He replied in kind until he saw Kurt.  
  
"So what is he doing here?" He asked eyes moving to Kitty.  
  
"Ve are having lunch togezer."  
  
"Chh.. Whatever." His attention turned back to her and he asked, "Kitty I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie today."  
  
"No vay man, I vas going to ask her!!!" Kurt protested, stepping in.  
  
"Yes VAY I asked her first." Lance replied mocking him.  
  
"Lance, I am going to take Kitty to a movie."  
  
"I don't think so you German fruitcake."  
  
"ZHAT'S IT!!!"  
  
The two ran at each other, wrestling to the ground. Kitty and Toad blinked twice, and then Kitty jumped in, telling them to stop and trying to pry them apart. Toad dragged her away.  
  
"Trust me nothin' you can do will stop em." He calmly told her, as Lance got Kurt in a choke hold. Kurt was immobilized for a moment, but unexpectedly flipped him across the room. Students gathered and began shouting and hooting.  
  
"Please, you guys like quit it!" Kitty pleaded, but the fighting continued, that is, until Ms. Darkholme went to see what all the noise was.  
  
"YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!" She yelled upon discovering the source; the noised was silenced, and the crowd dispersed, quickly retreating away. Kurt and Lance stopped, and got up.  
  
"NOW!!!" She yelled again, and the two made their way to her office, while Kurt mouthed 'good going'.  
  
"Well maybe except her." Toad laughed glad for once he wasn't in their position. Kitty asked with a sigh,  
  
"Why do they keep doing that?"  
  
"Because they both really like you." He replied, he tried to hide the flatness in his voice. Kitty looked bummed out, she hated that they fought like that.  
  
"Hey if you if you wanted to go see a movie that bad I'll take you." He said grinnned. Kitty looked at him,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, we could see the 'RING' or somethin'" He replied, he knew she was going to say no, 3...2...1...  
  
"Okay." She smiled, Toad all but fell over, "I'll call my parents after school, maybe we could catch a matinee."  
  
Toad was exhilarated... He was going to the movies... with Kitty...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BRINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!  
  
Kitty entered her Chemistry class, seating her self at the table Jean had invited her to the day before. She opened her pack back, looking for her homework. A familiar feeling gripped her, and she looked up find Duncan there. Where was Jean?!  
  
"Oh, uhh H-hi." She said, Duncan smirked at her trembling voice, God he loved to torture.  
  
"So I've noticed that you've started hanging out with Todd."  
  
"Yeah, so...?" Kitty asked, the feeling was flooding her system, she wanted to leave. To get up and run!  
  
"I didn't know your standards were so low you went for the gross and disgusting." He smiled, " Does that mean I have a chance too?" He leaned in, Kitty started to panic, she wanted to get away from him she...  
  
BAM!  
  
Kitty hit the floor hard, she struggled to get up using the table for support. What had just happened? Did she fall out of her chair? She didn't even feel it tip... A few people looked to see what the noise was but soon returned to what they were doing.  
  
'How did I...'  
  
"Hey guys!" Jean said seating herself at the table, Duncan immediately fixed his attention upon her, and Kitty felt relieved.  
  
"Jean do you have the homework from last night? I forgot about it." He asked sheepishly. Jean smiled and handed it to him. He gave her a short "Thanks babe" and began to copy. Meanwhile Kitty took out her own.  
  
"Kitty did you have any trouble with the homework?" Jean questioned, looking at the younger girl.  
  
"No, it was, like, totally easy." She replied, glad Jean was there. She brought Kitty's mind off Duncan, and distracted the creepy jock from her.  
  
"Good, and you know I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping next Friday? I could show you around the town." Jean offered.  
  
"Omigod, that would be so cool, yes I'd love to!" Kitty replied excitedly. She loved to shop and was hoping to get some done with someone. Unfortunately, she had had a short list of people to go with. Her mother was out of the question. And she didn't want to be that cruel to Toad, Kurt or Lance.  
  
"Great, how about I have Scott drive us there after school? I know this great place we can have lunch."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
After Duncan was finished copying, he looked over to the Kitty-Kat. He had it all planned out, the perfect little revenge. Though this boy usually wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, when it came to cruelty, he was a genius. All he had to do was wait...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BRRRRINNNNNGGGGG!!!!  
  
Toad gulped as he waited on the steps, Kitty and him at the movies. He couldn't believe it. He had never gone to the movies with a girl before, could he help not being excited?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi mom?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
Kitty played with pay phones cord, as she tried to find a way to have her mother let her go.  
  
"I was, like, wondering if I could go to the movies with my friend?"  
  
"Movies with you're friend oh honey I don't know, I mean you just moved here and I don't know their parents and..."  
  
"Mom, their Mom is the principal!"  
  
Well it was partially true right?  
  
"Ms. Darkholme is their mother?"  
  
"Yes, so like, you already know the number and everything, we're going to catch the Matinee."  
  
"Well I guess so..."  
  
"Okay mom thanks bye!" Kitty said quickly before she could say no. She breathed a sigh of relief, that had gone easier than she thought, she had expected that to be 15 minutes at the least. It was probably because she had pulled out her trump card, Principal Darkholme. It was ingenious, how could her mom refuse?  
  
*Read and review* DUN DUN DUN!!! Kitty and Toad? At the movies? Seeing 'the ring'? (That movie was scary!) I hope you all liked this chapter! It's the longest one so far. I am soooo happy that so many of you like and read this! So expect a treat soon... Hehe I'm not giving away details, but I'm sure you all will like it! Oh and to answer Molotov's quesion, Kitty calls Toad, 'Toad' instead of 'Todd' because that is what he asks her to call him. Just clearing that up! Okay ThanX for reading. 


	8. Good thing Toad wore deodorant!

Disclaimer: No own no sue...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Kitty's ponytail flicked around behind her as she walked. She was headed towards the front of the school, where she found Toad the day before... or rather ran into him. After Kitty made her way to the doors she pushed them open with little effort, and emerged from the building.  
  
"Yo Kitty!" Toad called waving his hand.  
  
"Hi Toad! Are you---"  
  
"Kitty zere you are!" Kurt said popping out of nowhere, followed by a hard breathing Lance.  
  
"Kurt, get lost, if she is going to the movies with anyone it's me!"  
  
"I don't zink so!"  
  
They began to argue, and Kitty looked from one to the other, and began to get angry. t  
  
"Look, you two, I'm not like, going with either of you! While you were busy fighting before, I decided Toad and I would see the movie!" She informed them, inturrupting their fued.  
  
With that she grabbed Toad by the hand, and began to walk away, leaving them stunned. She was going with Toad?! Lance crossed his arms and without looking at Kurt left. But Kurt just stood there at loss for words, wondering if his fight with Lance was the smartest thing to do...  
  
Kitty and Toad walked down the street, Kitty was still a little huffy, but calming down.  
  
"You okay?" Toad questioned, he was watching her for the last five minutes, the entire time she had the same look on her face.  
  
"Yah, it's just, like, I wish they would just like get along." Kitty sighed.  
  
"Yah well, why don't you just ditch em both then?" Toad asked, kind of hopeful.  
  
"It's just, um well..." She trailed off, slightly blushing.  
  
"What?" Toad asked  
  
"Well I kind of have.. um... Crushes on them..." Kitty admitted, playing with her fingers. She looked to Toad and noticed that he was silent, though she couldn't figure out why... Kitty couldn't stand the silence so she broke it with,  
  
"So, like, where are the movies?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's it over there." Toad pointed out a building to their left. He wanted to let go of his horrible feelings. Why did he have to like her? It was killing him inside...  
  
"Let's go then!" Kitty yelled cheerfully, grabbing his hand once more and running over to the theater; Toad following behind. She went over to the ticket booth, but when she saw the prices her eyes grew wide.  
  
"$7.50 for the matinee?!" She cried in suprise. Kitty started to search through her purse, she had only expected it to be around $5.00... at least that was what it was in Chicago...  
  
"I only have $6.75..." She moaned, but stopped when Toad pulled her around the corner.  
  
"Toad what is it?" Kitty asked looking around, she was met with a dumpster filled with stale popcorn and garbage.  
  
'She likes bad boys? Fine, that's what I'll give her'  
  
"Come on Kitty." He said, going over to the handless door. Toad stuck his hand upon it, and then pulled back his arm. Amazingly enough it opened.  
  
"After you..." He said jokingly.  
  
"How do you... but what if we're ca---" She said cut off, Toad made the choice for her by pushing her through the door.  
  
"Kitty with the prices their chargin' they can afford to have us see the 'Ring' for free." Toad grinned. Kitty looked from him to the money she still held in her hand.  
  
"Alright." She agreed smiling.  
  
The pair took their a seats near the front of the theater, watching the previews. Soon the audience filed in, and the movie began. It started up mild enough, two teenage girls talking about boys, until one starts to talk about a tape that can kill you...  
  
"The acting sucks..." Toad laughed  
  
It ends up one girl had watched the tape, and was supposed to die in 7 days. That night. In the end she dies from something unseen. At that point Kitty grabbed Toads arm jumping in fright. Toad felt his pulse quicken. The movie wore on, and you find out this psychic child was killed by her mother and now wants the world to know what happened through the tape. The two heroes (Ex-husband and wife) seemingly put the girl's spirit to rest, but in the end the girl come out of a television and kills the Ex- husband. Kitty clung to Toad, burying her face in his shirt, while squeezing close her eyes. Toad was worried at first, but remembered that he had wore deodorant, and relaxed. He felt --- it was unexplainable, having her in his arms, it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. Toad felt both exhilarated and nervous at the same time... He had the urge to put his arm around her, but the movie ended and Kitty released him.  
  
"Omigod I think that was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life!" She exclaimed as they exited the theater. It was five o'clock, and the sun hung low in the blue sky. Kitty told Toad that she needed to go home, and so they began walking in the direction. As they went, Toad did a few flips out of habit.  
  
"So how long did it take you to do that?" Kitty asked still amazed that he was able to be so acrobatic.  
  
"Heh, I dunno, I have always been able to do it." He replied landing on his hands.  
  
"Do think you could, like, maybe teach me?" She asked meekly, Toad scrambled to upright himself,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I've always totally wanted to be able to do flips like that, so would you teach me?" Kitty asked again.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure!" He grinned, was it possible that this was the best day of his life ever?  
  
"How about we do it at the park, I'll ask my parents and we can, like go there after school."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kitty's house came into view, and she turned to him.  
  
"Thanks Toad that was so fun! I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"  
  
"Uh, yah bye." He replied waving, he didn't leave until she was in the door...  
  
*Read and review* Oh so happy for Toad! Though I have to say this was the weirdest dream I ever had! I try to update sooner this time... ThanX so much for reading! You guys are the complete best!!! 


	9. Damn she's flexable!

No own no sue  
  
  
  
Kitty walked through the door happily, but was stopped by a bouquet of roses on the table. She looked at it curiously for a moment, and then picked up the envelope beside it. It read:  
  
Kitty  
  
She then wasted no time opening it:  
  
I am so sorry about what happen today, and I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Kurt  
  
Kitty almost gasped, her mother soon entered the room.  
  
"Oh Kitty, there you are! I see you got you're roses, a boy came over a little while after you called me with them and asked me to give them to you." She informed Kitty, then Mrs. Pryde's brow creased slightly, "Honey why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Mom, it, like, isn't like that it's just--- uh..." Kitty trailed off. How to explain...?  
  
"I always hoped I would be the first one you would tell." Her mother's eyes went sad, Kitty sighed from her melodromatics.  
  
"Mom, I told you--"  
  
"Kitty don't you think it's a little early for you to be having a boyfriend?" Her father asked walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"I told you I don'--"  
  
"Oh my baby is growing up right before my eyes!" Her mother cried clutching her father, Kitty brought her hands to her face,  
  
'Oh god...' She thought quietly  
  
"Kitty, you know I can't let you go on a date with this boy until we a least meet his parents."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No buts about it, I can't let you go out with him until we meet his parents."  
  
Kitty was turning red, and getting more frustrated by the moment,  
  
"I-"  
  
"Oh Kitty we just want the best for you..." Her mother said with a sniffle. Kitty snapped.  
  
"I'm not going out with him okay?! We're just friends!!!!" And with that she grabbed her roses and stomped angrily up the stairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Her mother wondered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kitty screamed into her pillow, why were her parents so thick headed?  
  
"If they would just, like, listen to me..." She muttered, picking up her laptop.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was a well... interesting. At lunch Lance and Kurt got into a fight, over who was going to take me to a movie. I mean I was faltered but, like I got so mad when they acted so immature and started a fight. So I got back at them both by going with Toad instead. Ha! I keep feeling like I should call him Todd, but I don't know, it just doesn't fit him. I never thought I would say this about anyone, but he does look like his name would be Toad. Weird. Anyway, so we went and saw 'the ring'. Omigod that movie is scary! At the end I actually had to grab on to Toad, I was so scared. I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable or anything... After the movie we went home and Toad was doing all these cool flips and stuff, and since I have always wanted to do that I asked him if he would teach me and he said yes! I can't wait to learn how to do all that! And if all that wasn't enough when I got home, there was a bouquet of ROSES waiting for me! Kurt dropped them off to apologize for fighting with Lance! I have never gotten roses from anyone before, I thought I was going to die! Ugh.. until my stupid parents were like, 'Kitty you can't go out with a boy unless we know his parents.' I'm not even going out with him! Although... that would be so cool if we were... he's so cute and nice... And that accent... Ahhh! I don't know what to do! I like both Kurt and Lance... Maybe I should talked to Jean... Hey oh yeah we are going shopping on Friday, so I could definitely ask her about it then. Or tomorrow with Toad, he does live with Lance now so maybe he be able to tell me what Lance thinks of me. Oh well for now I'm just going to finish my homework, hopefully I can figure this out.  
  
Kitty  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Cerebro has picked up a new mutant."  
  
"wha-- where?"  
  
"Well that proves an interesting factor to this new mutant, I found that they are within a five mile radius of the school."  
  
"They're in Bayville? Who are they?"  
  
"I wasn't able to get a clear reading, as there when only two very brief uses of their powers, but I want you to keep a look out at school."  
  
"Alright Professor."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Now push your leg up off the ground." Toad instructed.  
  
The wind blew lightly throughout the park, while parents sitting idly on benches watched their children play.  
  
"Toad I don't think I can do it, could you, like, hold me up while I try?" The upside-down Kitty asked, hair brushing the ground. Toad mentally gulp and replied,  
  
"Sure I'll hold you up." He grabbed the small of her back to secure her from falling over. Kitty grunted with effort and lifted one leg high in the air, the other following; but lost her balance and landed in the splits.  
  
"Are you okay?" Toad asked, grimacing at the thought of landing that way.  
  
"Yah why?" Kitty replied  
  
"Well, doesn't it hurt to have you legs like that?" Toad asked  
  
"No... see?" Kitty proceeded to lay herself over the leg that was in front of her.  
  
'Does she have to be so damn flexible?' Toad thought achingly, trying to shake away VERY dirty images.  
  
"So should I try it again?" Kitty questioned getting up.  
  
"Yah you almost got it."  
  
They continued for a little while, and as it turned out, Kitty was a natural; she caught on very quickly, getting down all of the basic flips. As for Toad... he was finding it increasingly difficult not to take advantage of all the positions that he held her in.  
  
"Toad?" Kitty asked almost pulling off a perfect handspring, but in the end slipped falling on her butt.  
  
"Yah?" Toad responded, helping her up.  
  
"I was -- um-- well, I wanted to know if Lance said anything -- about me..." Kitty said blushing a little.  
  
Toad suppress the look of pain on his face and said quietly, "Not really."  
  
"Oh, because well, you know... and I just was wondering..."  
  
"So you still like him?"  
  
"Yah, but I also like Kurt and I've been trying to figure out what to do about it..."  
  
Toad cringed from those words, he didn't want to hear that. He had been silently praying that the feelings for them would dissipate.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"And, like, yesterday Kurt dropped off some roses at my house to apologize."  
  
"Oh..." Toad replied, and was silent. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Am I boring you with all of this? I mean I shouldn't make you listen to all my problems." She said, laughing at herself.  
  
"Nah it's okay." Toad lied with a grin.  
  
"So how did I do today?" Kitty asked, fixing her ponytail.  
  
"Your pretty good... and maybe someday you'll be able to do this!" Toad said doing a double back flip.  
  
"You're such a show off!" Kitty pouted.  
  
"You're just mad cause you can't do it!"  
  
"Toad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The week went by quickly, Kitty and Toad spent everyday after school working on her flips. Toad being tortured by what he couldn't have. At school Kitty spent time at lunch getting to know both Lance and Kurt, which didn't help much because her feelings for both of them remained equal. So she still hadn't resolved that problem... But to her great relief there were no more incidents involving walking up on the living room floor. She concluded it to be a small bought of sleepwalking. Also Kitty was having a better time in her sixth period, Duncan began to leave her alone, and without all the staring and whispers she was able to better concentrate on chemistry...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kitty awoke with a small yawn and smiled. Today she would get to go shopping with Jean...  
  
  
  
*Read and review* Okay first off I have to apologize to everyone for the spoilers in the last chapter ::Contradiction runs to avoid rotten fruit:: I really should have put in a warning! If I ever incorporate in something like that, I won't do that again. Sorry... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and Molotov I'm glad you liked last one! Heh, I think that yours was my best review yet! ThanX to everyone for reading! You all rock! 


	10. Oh a surprise!

No own no sue.  
  
"Toad?"  
  
"Yeah, Kitty?" Toad asked as they walked down the hallway. The bell had previously rang, and everyone was rushing to their lockers through the mass, hoping not to be late for their buses.  
  
"I can't practice with you today."  
  
"Why not, yo?" Toad asked turning to her.  
  
"Well, today Jean and I are going shopping."  
  
"Jean? You mean th' redhead?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh." He looked a little disappointed, and then suddenly Kitty grinned at him evilly.  
  
"What do you want to come with us?"  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
"Nonononono. that's okay" He said backing away.  
  
Kitty's grin broaden,  
  
"Come on Toad. I can so picture you getting some green-"  
  
"Uh, yeah that's okay! Bye Kitty!" Toad hopped quickly away from his student, and Kitty began to giggle.  
  
'Works everytime.'  
  
"Hey Kitty! There you are!" Jean ran over to her Kitty bright red hair following, while she waved 'Bye' to Duncan.  
  
"Oh, like hey Jean," Kitty greeted looking around, "Where's Scott?"  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be outside in his car, let's go."  
  
It took the two girls a couple of minutes to reached the outside, and out side parked near the stairs was a red car. Inside Scott sat, of course wearing red shades.  
  
'Does he ever take those things off?' Kitty wondered.  
  
"Hey Jean, are you guys ready to go?" He asked as the approached.  
  
"Yep." She replied getting in, Kitty followed her example, and they soon drove off.  
  
"Jean do you mind if we stop by the institute first?" Scott asked, going around a curve in the road.  
  
"No." Jean replied.  
  
"Institute?" Kitty inquired from the backseat.  
  
"Well. uh Scott and I live at the Xavier institute." Jean said slowly answering Kitty's curiosity.  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked still wanting to know.  
  
"Scott, well. he was .'adopted'. by Professor Xavier, and I study under him" Jean explained, again slowly.  
  
"Oh." Kitty said, not wanting to probe any further, she watched as the pulled up to a high gated estate. Her mouth opened slightly.  
  
"This is where you LIVE!?" She gasped. There was a large mansion before them, and the outside was decorated lightly with statues and a water fountain. Scott pulled the car around to their immense home, parking along side it.  
  
"I'll be right back." He assured them, then ran up the steps disappearing within the mansion's doors.  
  
"Did you want a soda or something, somehow I don't believe him when he says 'I'll be right back.'" Jean said brushing back a stray hair.  
  
"Sure." Kitty responded.  
  
Jean then opened up her side door, getting up out of her seat, and Kitty jumped out of the car landing lightly. They both followed Scott's path inside.  
  
"This place. is. it's huge!" Kitty exclaimed looking around, Jean smiled. There was red carpet covering the floor, and mahogany furniture throughout.  
  
"Sit here, I'll just go get us those soda's." Jean told her exiting the room.  
  
Kitty took a seat in a nearby chair and waited, gazing around the room, she still couldn't believe that they lived there! A noise got her attention, and she glanced the doorway.  
  
"Well that was fas-" She stopped when she realized the person she was talking to was not Jean. It was a very muscular medium sized man. He wore blue jeans and a cowboy's hat; he sniffed the air lightly and asked,  
  
"Who are you?'  
  
"Uh ---- hi, I'm um like here with um Jean?" She felt a little intimidated.  
  
"Huh." He replied.  
  
"So um, yeah my names Kitty, who are you?" Kitty asked as politely as she could manage.  
  
"Logan." He replied gruffly, shifting on his weight..  
  
"Um then hi, Mr. - Logan." She said with a small smile. Just then Jean reentered the room. Logan looked at her and sighed saying,  
  
"Red, go entertain your friend."  
  
He gave Kitty another glance and left.  
  
"I see you met Logan." Jean said tossing her a soda.  
  
"So who was he? Your gardener or something?" Kitty questioned, snatching it from the air.  
  
Jean laughed suddenly, coughing a little,  
  
"No, no, he works for the Professor."  
  
Kitty wondered about the 'Professor', like for one how he got all this cash! But concentrated on opening her soda instead.  
  
"Hey how did you know this was my favorite?" Kitty asked after looking at the label.  
  
Jean smiled, "I'm psychic."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh and this looks great on you!" Jean said with a grin.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It makes your legs look longer." Kitty stole one more glance at it from the mirror and decided that she would buy it.  
  
Fifteen minutes and 4 bags later Jean and Kitty sat exhausted at a small café on the corner. They ate small salads and sipped iced tea while chatting.  
  
"So Kitty?"  
  
"Yes?" Kitty replied, putting down her fork.  
  
"Do you like Kurt?"  
  
Kitty was a little surprised that the conversation had changed to that but said,  
  
"Well, yes . but I really like Lance too."  
  
"You know he really has a thing for you. We can't get him to shut up when he gets home." Jean laughed.  
  
"When he gets. home?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Kurt lives with us at the institute. He also studies under the Professor. Anyway, he does like you." Jean told her.  
  
"But what do you think that I should do?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I personally think you and Kurt would work, I don't really trust Lance all that much, but it isn't my decision."  
  
"But I really don't know what to do."  
  
"Well I've got some news that might cheer up Kitty." Jean smiled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to go to a party on Saturday night?"  
  
"A party?! Totally!!!" Kitty exclaimed then asked, " Where is it?"  
  
"Duncan is throwing it, and he told me to invite you."  
  
*Read and review * Oh that was fun to write, but I guarantee that the next chapter will be very exciting! And again you guy totally rock!!! ThanX for reading!  
  
*Special thanks to Molotov and Evolutionary spider, you guys provide great reviews!!!* 


	11. BUZZZZZZZ

No own no sue...  
  
Kitty silently opened her window, climbing out on to the roof. The stars lightly lit the nights sky and the air was cool. She hadn't told her parents about the party, they having previously told her she was forbidden to go to such a thing until she was at least 17.  
  
"Yeah, like I am so sure." She whispered to herself upon encountering the memory. She soon reached the end of the roof, and turned around, leaning over she grasped on to the ledge, and lowered her self down, dropping hard on the ground. She inspected her outfit to make sure everything was still in place, before proceeding to walk down to the end of the street. To wait for her ride.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
"Kurt come on we have to go in 15 minutes!" Jean called.  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
"Kurt?" She opened the door to find him with a electric shaver in one hand, and some shaving cream in the other. The floor was covered in blue fur, and nicks were dotted around sparsely on his arms and face.  
  
"Kurt what are you doing?" Jean asked, her voice quivered as if she was on the verge on laughing.  
  
"I'm shaving."  
  
"I can see that, but why?" She asked, while noticing that like his fur, his skin was blue.  
  
"I-I vanted to dance vith Kitty." He said sheepishly, expecting her to laugh at him. Instead her eyes soften.  
  
"Kurt that's really sweet," She said, but then in a more stern tone reminded him, "But remember 15 minutes, and don't let Ororo see that mess."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Toad, come on what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm ---I-- hold on!" Toad yelled through the bathroom door. Lance rolled his eyes and said,  
  
"Whatever, but I'm leaving."  
  
Toad panicked, he was busily combing back his wet hair, adding gel. He wanted to look good tonight, he was going to at least try to get up the nerve to ask Kitty for a dance. Even if it was 'just as friends'. He grabbed the deodorant, deeming it lucky because the last time he wore it, she clung to his shirt. Okay it may have been because she was scared but she did do it. Next he dabbed a few drops of cologne he stole from Lance on, and hopped from the top of the stairwell to the main floor. Toad heard the jeep starting up, and he ran out the door,  
  
"Lance, man wait!!!" He yelled, the jeep slowed but didn't stop. Toad launched himself high in the air, landing in the front seat. He turned to Lance, almost out of breath,  
  
"Thanks for WAITING man."  
  
Lance glanced at him sniffing the air.  
  
"Are you wearing my cologne?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kitty sat on the corner waiting, hoping no one would take her as a hooker.  
  
'That would be a little cliché.' Kitty mused. Lance and Toad said they would be there around 9:30, it was roughlt that time. She was glad that they were coming, she had took the time to call them yesterday, inviting them both to Duncan's party, much to Jean's disagreement. But she thought it would be fun, who knows? Maybe Lance would ask her to dance. And Kurt was going too... She was still very indecisive about the them, but hopefully tonight there would be a sign of who she should be with.  
  
A horn honked, breaking Kitty away from her thoughts.  
  
"Shhh you guys!!!!!" She half whispered, half giggled. She felt so exhilarated, sneaking out was something Kitty would normally never do. Toad opened the door for Kitty and she went in. Lance flashed her a smile, and went speeding down the street. On they're way to the party...  
  
*Read and review* Okay, okay I know I shouldn't have stopped here, but here this is my second time updating today, so gimme a break. ThanX for reading.  
  
*To Molotov, thanks again for a vonderful review!* 


	12. Pain

No own no sue...  
  
The tires squealed as Lance brought the car around, parking next to the sidewalk. The teens unloaded onto the street in front of a large house owned by Duncan Matthew's. The large house was literally vibrating with music, while people inside danced, having a great time. Kitty smoothed her dress as they walked up to the front porch. It was a beautiful shade of pale blue, complementing her eyes, and her curves. Toad and Lance couldn't help but stare.  
  
'I can't believe it... my first party...' Kitty thought happily, then realized someone slid their arm around her.  
  
"So Kitty, can I have the first dance?" Lance asked, grinning.  
  
"Sure!" She giggled.  
  
Toad silently walked beside them, wanting to slime Lance.  
  
'Why can't he just go off somewhere and get drunk?' He asked in his head. If he wanted to ask Kitty to dance, he couldn't do it with Lance around. He hopped over to Kitty, and she smiled at him,  
  
"So Toad are you going to ask anyone to dance?"  
  
"I was thinking about it."  
  
"Yah right Toad you tell me how that turns out." Lance snickered. Toad narrowed his eyes at him. Soon they reached the frontdoor, it was open so Kitty let herself in. Lance was about to follow, when Toad discreetly spat a mouth full of slime at him. It landed on his shirt barely missing his face.  
  
"Now YOU tell me how your dance turns out." Toad retorted, going into the house.  
  
Lance looked down at his chest, and yelled,  
  
"Toad!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurt looked around checking his watch from time to time. Where was she? He rubbed his arm again. He still couldn't believe how smooth his skin was, and that he had actually shaved... He was itching to dance with Kitty, and had thought about her every night since the day they met; so it was definitely worth it to suffer razor burn for her. He glanced around, noticing that Jean and Duncan were talking to one another. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kurt and Scott hated that guy, he was so fake. Kurt wondering if Jean was a psychic, why she couldn't see right through him, and concluded she only did it to remain normal. That was after all what he wanted as well, to be normal, to be able to be with Kitty...  
  
"Hey Kurt there you are!" Kitty exclaimed, going over to him, Toad followed behind. Kurt and Toad exchanged glances, but nothing more.  
  
"So where's Jean and Scott?" she asked.  
  
"Over there." He told her, she looked over to see Jean and Duncan talking and Scott close by. She waved to Jean, and Jean smiled waving in return.  
  
"Zo Kitty... Did you vant to dance?" Kurt asked,  
  
'Please say yes please say yes...' He begged in his mind.  
  
"Umm well, I like kind of promised my first dance to Lance, but..." She looked around, "Where is he any way?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the bathroom...  
  
"Crap! Toad I'm gonna kill you for this!" Lance seethed angrily, while simultaneously scrubbing his shirt. How was he supposed to dance with Kitty with this stuff on him?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Vell he izn't here zo..." Kurt implied, holding out his hand. She giggled and took it as a slow song flowed from the speakers. They went out onto the floor, Kitty placing her hands on his shoulders as Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Kurt... thanks again for the roses." She whispered, he nodded smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you liked them."  
  
Toad looked from one to the other, feeling angry, sick and a whole bunch of other emotions he was sure didn't have a name yet. But mainly, he was jealous. HE wanted to be where Kurt was, having his hand around Kitty's waist. He wanted her.  
  
From the other side of the room Duncan looked past Jean at Kitty. He was a little surprised at her choice of wear, thinking of her as the shy type. Also pleased that dress did look VERY nicely on her, He smiled. His plan almost complete...  
  
"Duncan?" Jean asked again waving her hand in his face.  
  
"Oh uh yah Jean?" Duncan replied, switching his gaze to the beautiful red head. She followed the direction he was previously looking in.  
  
"Oh Kurt and Kitty... don't you think they are so cute together?" Jean said with a smile.  
  
"Uh yeah, but you know, I think we are a better couple.." He grinned mischievously.  
  
And while they spoke a steaming Scott watched intently. Wishing to lift off his glasses and blow Duncan away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The slow song ended after a few minutes, and Kurt and Kitty reluctantly parted. While Toad breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt told Kitty he would get them some drinks and Kitty sat on the couch, inviting Toad over. He obliged by hopping over, deciding this would be the best time as ever to ask her; doing his best to keep up his nerve...  
  
"Hey Kitty?"  
  
"Yes Toad?"  
  
"I was wondering if---"  
  
A some squeals from nearby girls stopped him, and Kitty checked out what they were so excited by.  
  
"Wow..." She murmured.  
  
Lance was walking towards them, minus his shirt. Nicely sculpted abs and pecs got the female population of the room's attention. They were awe struck.  
  
"Oh my god is that the knew guy?" One girl questioned  
  
"I didn't know he was so... wow." Another commented.  
  
"Hey Kitty, so how about that dance?" He grinned, happy with her reaction.  
  
"Totally!" She smiled getting up, but not before turning back to Toad, "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Uh nevermind." He replied, casting his eyes down. Why didn't her ask her sooner!?  
  
"Toad?" She asked again, disliking the looked that had suddenly crossed his face; Lance crossed his arms waiting. Toad smirked,  
  
"Nah it's okay!" Inside he was smacking himself with a hammer. She replied with an 'Okay I'll be right back' and Lance took her out to the floor. The song ended giving way for a more up beat rhythm. Lance decided to start off with bumping, grinding, andbreak dance moves, showing off. Kitty was startled for a moment, but didn't want him showing her up, so she broke out in some moves of her own. The crowd backed away, watching interested as Kitty did impressive flips and seductive motions she had practiced in her room for fun, but had never tried in public until now. Lance with his strong body matched her with his break dancing. The girls were wishing they were out on the floor near him, and the boys wished that they had chosen their dates more wisely.  
  
Toad watched with disbelief in his eyes. He had slimed Lance's shirt to get him away from Kitty, not to make her want him more! It was then Kurt came back, drinks in hand. He hadn't seen that Kitty and Lance were the ones dancing it the midst of the crowd yet, and glanced around for Kitty.  
  
"Toad vere is she?"  
  
Toad had plopped down on the couch, leaning over, head bent. To answer the not-so-furry boy's question he pointed into the middle of the room. As Kurt saw Lance dancing with Kitty, the drinks contents he held were no longer in his hand. Their container squeezed so hard that the liquid drained out onto the floor. He was so angry that he wasn't able to make words, but also at the same time hypnotized by Kitty's fulid movements. Especially in that dress.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After the crowd formed a ring around the room, Jean and Duncan attention turned to the middle of the floor. Their feelings both strong about Kitty dancing. Jean: Surprised. Duncan: Excited. Scott on the other hand didn't know what to think. He had thought of Kitty as a kind of little sister when he first drove her home, trying to help and watch out for her. But if she was his little sister, the thoughts he was thinking about her dancing could have ended him up on Jerry Springer. So he turned away, looking only at his red haired crush.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Soon the song dissipated and coughing a little Kitty walked back over to the couch. She had been so into her dancing that she didn't realized so many were watching. Lance, though, waved to his adoring female fans.  
  
"Hello LANCE." Kurt greeted with hatred in his voice.  
  
"How are you fruitcake?" Lance responded, but Kurt kept his cool reminding himself that it wasn't worth it to fight him.  
  
"Zo Kitty vhere did you learn to dance like zat?" Kurt asked putting down the crumpled cups on the coffee table.  
  
"To be honest I didn't like think I could dance like that..." Kitty said blushing.  
  
"Vell how about I have the next dance zen, and you can show me zomemore movez?" Kurt grinned, while Kitty giggled. Lance had had enough of the other boy moving in on her, so he stepped in front of him.  
  
"Kurt, I'm having the next dance with her."  
  
"Lance I juzt azked her, zo I am going to."  
  
"Dude she is my date."  
  
"No zhe izn't"  
  
"I brought her here therefor: my date."  
  
"Az you Americans say, 'It'z not who you go vith it'z who you go home vith'!"  
  
"Come on you guys like calm down." Kitty said breaking the tension in the air, "This is like my first party ever so let's just have fun, and..." Kitty looked around,  
  
"Hey where is Toad?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kurt I am going to dance with her." was where Toad got up. He hopped off, feeling miserable. He hadn't even gotten to ask her, and what was the point? She had two guys that were a million times better than him in there. What had made him think he even had a chance?  
  
'I knew I should have got my hopes up when she invited me. I knew I shouldn't have gone.' He muttered to himself. He had left out the back way, by the pool. There were random kids on the lawn, passed out no less, and a full moon in the sky. Toad considered going home, but instead stayed to stare at the moon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So where did Duncan go?" Scott asked Jean handing her a drink.  
  
"I dunno, he was here a minute ago." She thirstily gulped it down, then wiped her face, "I didn't even get to dance yet."  
  
"Well how about I dance with you?"  
  
"Really?" She asked skeptically  
  
"Yeah." he replied, thanking what ever made Duncan leave.  
  
She smiled, nodding softly. Scott brought her out on to the floor, and they began to dance...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurt and Lance were busy deciding who would dance with Kitty next, when the crowd began to thicken, and the music pulsed louder. Kitty was being pushed away from the boys, and deeper into the crowd. She struggled to move out of the mass of people when some strong hands rested on her shoulders, pulling her out. She turned to thank who ever helped her out, when she was met with a pair of blue eyes. It was Duncan.  
  
"Hey Kitty, like the party so far?" He asked smiling. Kitty was just a tad bit nervous about being near him and replied,  
  
"Uhh yeah, it's, like, great but I need to get back with my friends..." Duncan frowned stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Look Kitty I need to talk to you." He told her, but she could barely hear him above the loud music.  
  
"I really need to get back..." Kitty informed him, looking around for Lance and Kurt. Where were they?  
  
"Please I want to apologize..." His eyes held a deep sincerity.  
  
"Apologize?"  
  
"Please will you let me?"  
  
She was uncertain but he seemed so desperate... It would be mean to just ignore him.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Thank you! But I can barely hear myself out here! Follow me..." He said, and before Kitty could protest he was leading her down the hall to the back of the house.  
  
"In here." He told her, gently pushing her in the room, shutting the door.  
  
"There, now you can hear me." He smiled.  
  
Kitty crossed her arms uncomfortable with being alone with him.  
  
"So...?" She inquired  
  
"Okay here goes..." He opened his mouth as if to say more, but grabbed her, violently kissing her mouth; making her lip bleed. She pushed him away, backing off in terror.  
  
"What, don't you like my apology?" He asked cruelly, going towards her. She screamed, but he slapped her hard, and she fell to the floor. Kitty attempted to get up, but he hit her again, harder, and she was dazed. He looked hungrily at her body and began ripping her dress. Kitty's eyes filled with tears as she was going in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of what was going on; but was awake enough to heard him say,  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this..." And the unbuckling of his belt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Toad sighed, just having a small daydream of him and Kitty going to the moon, without Kurt and Lance screwing it up. He got up, looking back at the house. It would take awhile to get home but he was tired of sitting there forlorn. Toad began to pass the pool when he heard a scream. Kitty's. Toad frantically looked from where it came seeing a light on from one of the bedrooms away from the party.  
  
'What if she's in trouble?' A voice in his head asked. Toad was worried. He made a mad leap onto the house, crawling over to the window, not caring if anyone had seen him. He looked into the window making sure that it was if fact Kitty that he heard. Toad then saw an image that filled him with absolute rage and fear. Duncan was leaned over Kitty, she had her dress ripped, and hiked up very high. Blood trickling down her face. Duncan smirked and was fiddling with his pants while lifting her leg in the air. Toad felt himself snap.  
  
He crashed through the window, not minding that shards of glass planting themselves in his arms and legs.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" He raged, slamming in to him, getting him off Kitty. Duncan fell to the ground confused, and Toad jumped on him. He used all of his mutant strength to start beating him, punching him in his face and belly, yelling out profanities, seeing red. The older boy beneath him was beginning to bleed, turning into a bloody pulp. Toad only stopped when he heard sobbing from the corner of the room. Kitty had curled into a ball, trying to cover her exposed skin. He got up while Duncan moaned on the ground. He planted a swift kick to his groin sending him into a world of pain, before getting a blanket from the bed and wrapping Kitty in it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurt and Lance were search for Kitty, after seeing that she left. Since there was no real point in fighting over someone NOT there they call a truce. They couldn't find her in the party, so they went to check out the bathroom, thinking she was probably just fixing her make up. They had just opened the first door, when they heard a scream. They looked at one another anxiously, then ran towards it's source.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kitty had mascara running down here cheeks as Toad held her.  
  
"Toad?" She whimpered.  
  
"Yah, I'm here Kitty, everything's okay." He soothed  
  
She looked at him with frightened eyes,  
  
"Toad he--"  
  
"Yes I know, but it's okay now I took care of it." He told her. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed again. He embraced her, the pain she felt encasing him. The moment however was interrupted by Kurt and Lance breaking through the door.  
  
"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked staring at Duncan on the floor, then looking at Toad holding Kitty.  
  
"That bastard tried to rape Kitty." Toad told them, anger apparent in his voice. By this time Duncan was getting up, covering in his own blood. Lance and Kurt faces showed surprise and then fury. They looked over to Duncan, who began to beg, but that didn't stop them from starting to thrash him.  
  
"Toad, please I want to leave..." Kitty whispered.  
  
"Alright we'll take you home." He told her, Kitty's eyes went wide.  
  
"Please... no. I don't want my parents to know..." She cried. He nodded, picking her up.  
  
"Lance get the car! We're taking her back to the brotherhood." Toad ordered.  
  
Lance had Duncan by the collar in the air, but dropped him when he heard Toad; he nodded glancing at Kitty before going out the door.  
  
"Toad we zhould take her to ze inztitute, ze Profezzor vill know vhat to do." Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt we are taking her to the Brotherhood, the Professor can go screw himself." Toad responded going out the door. Kurt sat stunned for a moment, but ran after him into the hallway.  
  
*Read and review* Omigod this was a long chapter!!! Hope you all like! ThanX for reading! 


	13. aftermath

No own no sue...  
  
"Kurt what's wrong?" Jean asked as he came into the room breathing hard. She and Scott had finished dancing a few times, and were lightly chatting.  
  
"Jean, Duncan tried to rape Kitty!" He exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Scott and Jean asked together, followed by Jean asking frantically,  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Toad and Lance are taking her to the brozerhood, I tried to get zem to take her to ze inztitute but zey vouldn't lizten." Kurt explained.  
  
"Where is Duncan?" Scott asked darkly.  
  
"He iz in ze back bedroom, Toad, Lance, and I beat ze crap out of him."  
  
"Toad?" Scott asked taken aback.  
  
"Yez, but vhat zhould we do?" Kurt questioned, looking toward the door where Toad disappeared through a moment ago.  
  
"Come on, lets go after them." Scott decided, pulling some keys from his pocket.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The front door was kicked open by Toad, while bearing Kitty in his arms. Lance outside was still parking when Toad sat Kitty on the couch. He looked at her face. Her lip was getting swollen, and there was a nasty bruise forming a ring around her eye.  
  
"Toad?" Kitty asked glancing around pulling the blanket tighter around her body.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty, I'm gonna go get Mrs. Darkholme..." He told her, then to a just entering Lance said, "Get the girl some water, yo"  
  
Lance gazed at Kitty for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen, Toad turned back to her,  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
He then began to bound up the stairs, towards "Ms. Darkholme's" room. Kitty closed her eyes, laying her head to the side. She lightly touched her battered lips, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
'My first kiss, and Duncan was the one to take it."  
  
Kitty pulled her legs to her chest as she continually play the memory in her head. A knot formed in her stomach tightening with each image... He had touched and groped her, tore off her clothes... The tears soon turned into sobs. She felt so dirty. She could still feel his hands on her, violating her. She laid down going into fetal position. Meanwhile Lance stood in the doorway, water in hand. Feeling helpless as Kitty cried. Not knowing how to comfort her...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Toad took a deep breath as he came upon Mystiques door. He had done okay with being brave until now.. but that woman scared him shitless. His thoughts shifted to Kitty, and he raised his hand pounding on the door. The result was a violent opening, and a face to match.  
  
"Why are you pounding on my door?!" She demanded.  
  
"I ne-- I need some clothes." Toad said feigning his fearlessness.  
  
"Why in the world to you want MY clothes?! You have your own, now leave my doorway!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"They ain't for me..."  
  
"Then why are you asking me for clothes?!" She asked, wanting the young mutant to just spit it out, so she could return to her dwelling.  
  
"Well you know how Lance and I went to the party, well this guy, Duncan he uh-- well tried to rape Kitty Pryde so we..."  
  
He stopped when she her expression changed completely.  
  
"What?" She asked almost softy.  
  
"Yah uhh he try to but I stopped him and her clothes are ripped soo..." Toad trailed off.  
  
She thought for a moment, recalling the time before her powers had matured and her strength was non existent. When two boys wanted to see if the blue freak would be fun to 'play with'. The memory shamed her, but taught her to be strong...  
  
"Bring her up here." She instructed, changing her form into that of a woman with glasses and a brown bun perched on the back of her head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kitty was still crying softly on the couch cushion when Toad entered the room. He glanced at Lance, whom still sat in the doorway with the glass of water, and ignored him going over to Kitty.  
  
"Kitty?" He asked gently  
  
When she heard him she quickly got up wiping her eyes.  
  
"Toad..."  
  
"Kitty, Ms. Darkholme is gonna give you some clothes... so you have to come upstairs." He told her.  
  
"Okay.." She replied as Lance finally entered the room. Toad began to pick her up again, and taking her up the stairs.  
  
"Toad you don't have to, like, carry me every where..." She smiled slightly. He grinned.  
  
"I want to..." then asked carefully, "So... Kitty.... are you okay?"  
  
She looked down avoiding his eyes,  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
The look on her face made him want to tear Duncan apart, but he didn't have to time to think long on the prospect on killing him, as they reached Mystiques room. He sat her down on the large bed and turned to find Lance behind him still holding the water.  
  
"Gimme that." Toad said snatching from his hands, and handing it to Kitty.  
  
"Thank you Todd." Mystique said coming from out of a bathroom on the far right.  
  
Todd rolled his eyes  
  
'Right, like you ever call me that'  
  
"No prob Ms. Darkhomle," He said with false sweetness, completing the charade, "Come on Lance."  
  
The two exited the room closing the door behind them, Kitty looked around amazed as the extravagant room, it was so beautiful...  
  
"Here take these clothes, and put them on, they may be a little big..." Mystique said handing Kitty a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. They were a large for her small frame, but would work. Kitty nodded, grabbing the clothes.  
  
"Thank you..." She said.  
  
"It's alright, the bathroom is over there." Mystique replied in character, even smiling. Which barely suited her.  
  
Kitty got up setting the glass of water on a table, and then padded over to the bathroom; shutting the door behind her. Mystique groaned, although she did have sympathy for the girl, she didn't exactly like helping her. The shapeshifter then looked angrily at the glass of water picking it up. She didn't want her expensive table ruined, because of the carelessness a young girl. 15 minutes later, Kitty returned. The shirt hung loosely from her shoulders, and the sweats tied tightly around her waist.  
  
"Thank you again Ms Darkholme..." She said sitting down. Mystique handed the glass of water back to her.  
  
"Now, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but it's important. Did Duncan.. successfully ... rape you?" She asked her. Kitty stared into her glass of water, turning the it so that the water swirled.  
  
"No.. he," She started to speak but suddenly her throat went dry, she couldn't stand to think about is less speak it. Then she felt his hands on her again, and felt sick... and the knot that remained in her stomached tightened once more. She squeezed the glass, knowing she would break down again. Mystique saw the pain on her face, and decided to change the subject,  
  
"I'll go get some bandages for your wounds."  
  
Kitty nodded but, inside still felt the fear.. and the pain. The knot tighten more and she closed her eyes wanting all of it too go away to leave to...  
  
*Clink*  
  
Kitty blinked looking down seeing the glass on the floor, which also got Mystique's attention as well. The woman growled inwardly, as the water seeped into her near by Persian rug. Kitty on the other hand was surprised, she hadn't felt it slip from her hands so how...  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Darkholme." She apologized, leaning over to pick it up. She reached for it and put her hand around it, but failed to pick it up. Confused she leaned over once more and gasped for it. But her hand... Kitty gasped, and Mystique's eye's widened. Kitty's hadn't been able to pick it up because... her hand passed through the glass...  
  
  
  
*Read and review* Okay the cliffy is evil. I am evil. Hehehe. Oh am I am so sorry from not updating for so long you guys! Again I'm soooo sorry!!! Or on a happier note.. This story has exceeded 100 reviews!! You all are so awesome, thank you so much for staying with this story for so long!!! Okay the next chapter should be up alot sooner.. it's just that I have been busy with.. something else..lately. Okay so until next time!!! 


	14. Kitty is a mutant?

No own no sue...  
  
  
  
"Omigod what--?" Kitty gasped, looking horrified at her hands; then to Mystique. Mystique's mind only took a moment to register what was going on.... this girl... she...she was a mutant! She walked over to Kitty, staring at her curiously.  
  
"Do know what you just did?" She asked. Kitty stood up stiffly,  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You passed your hand through that glass..." She said.  
  
'Did I? No it's not possible!'  
  
"No I didn't," Kitty replied, "I just um- like.. I don't know!"  
  
"Kitty no it's alright..." Mystique soothed, "I think you may have a special gift Kitty."  
  
"What--?"  
  
"Kitty... you are a mutant..."  
  
"A what? -- look Ms. Darkholme I don't know what you are talking about... I just..uh." She said, ending lamely with a few 'ums'.  
  
"No Kitty, you ARE a mutant. I run this home for children with powers like you." Mystique explained, Kitty sat down taking in what she had to say.  
  
"So what... Toad and Lance they are.." Kitty questioned, then eyes widening when she remember the first day she met Toad. He said he was gifted, did he mean THAT?  
  
"Yes they are," Mystique nodded, then smiling slyly added, "But more importantly I realize now you are as well... "  
  
"So what I just did was like.. what?" Kitty asked nervously glancing at her hands.  
  
"I believe you have just phased..." Mystique speculated, as she thought of benefit of having this girl as her new recruit, "And now I would like to extend my hand out to you, to live here."  
  
"Wait what do you mean, like, have you adopt me? But I have parents!" Kitty laughed kind of anxiously.  
  
"I know but I would be able to provide help with your powers..."  
  
"Okay stop a minute this is just all to weird!!!" Kitty exclaimed, "I mean how do you, like, know so much about 'mutants' anyway?"  
  
"That dear, is because I am one." She replied, suddenly changing from the form of Ms. Darkholme' to that of a blue woman with red hair. Kitty jumped away from her, gasping.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" She screamed, and without thinking ran to the door. Then THROUGH it.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" A voice suddenly roared, and the house shook violently. Kitty looked downstairs to see Lance yelling at Scott, Jean, and Kurt.  
  
"Yah we're takin' care of her so leave, yo!" Toad warned, coming into view. The door behind her was opening, and Kitty so ran down the stairs; but she couldn't believe what she would see next... Kurt disappeared with a sort of 'BAMF' sound, reappearing behind Lance, getting him in a head lock.  
  
"Lance ve juzt vant to know zhe'z okay!" He told him.  
  
"And I said she is!" Lance yelled getting out of his grip, punching him to the floor.  
  
"Stop it!!" Jean cried, putting out her hands. Lance actually began LIFTING into the air.  
  
"You better put me down red!" He growled and another tremor shook the foundation, causing Jean to fall to the ground.  
  
"HEY!" Scott shouted beginning to lift his shades, but not before ...something... spat out of Toads mouth gluing it to his face. Kitty couldn't believe what was happening!  
  
"What's going on!?" She cried. The fighting stopped, all eyes on Kitty.  
  
"Kitty uh.. we can explain!" Toad assured her, she stepped back from him.  
  
"Toad.. no.. I-- I have to go!" She made a dash for the door, running down the steps. Lance, Toad and Kurt made a move to go after her but was stopped by Jean grabbing her head and yelling,  
  
"What Professor?!" She looked to the others in disbelief, "You guys, the Professor, he just told me... Kitty is a mutant!"  
  
Upstairs Mystique glared down at the door. She would have to recruit this girl, doing whatever it takes to get her...  
  
*Read and Review* Okay it's short and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be way better. ThanX for reading!  
  
*Oh and if you didn't get the picture that celebrates the 100th review, e- mail me for one!* 


	15. Theres something about Kitty

No own no sue...  
  
Toad hugged the wall as he looked around the corner. People ran past the row of lockers, as the bell rang, but Toad didn't budge. He waited, watching her locker. Waiting for her. But she never came. He sighed,  
  
"Man..."  
  
Why did he expect her to return? She hadn't been at school in the last 3 days... But... He missed her...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kitty laid on her bed. The bruises finally beginning to fade...  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Honey?" Her mother asked, squeaking the door open slightly.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Kitty whispered. Seeing that her daughter was awake, Mrs. Pryde opened the door the rest of the way.  
  
"I brought you something." She told her daughter, steam lifted off a bowl of soup that laid on a tray in her hands. Kitty sat up, straightening her blankets and the tray was put down her lap.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Her mother asked, sitting down in chair near her.  
  
"Not really..." Kitty sighed. It wasn't far from the truth, she DID feel horrible... but not in the way her mother meant.  
  
"Kitty, you still have some dark circles under your eyes... Are you having trouble sleeping???" Her mother questioned, worried.  
  
"No mom..." She answered. Adding silently, 'Those aren't from being tired.' Kitty very well disguised the fact she had almost been raped at that party. By apply ALOT of make up, her mother had looked it over as lack of sleep. Kitty lifted the spoon to her mouth, swallowing a small amount of soup. Her mother stood up, and placed her hand on Kitty's forehead for about the fiftieth time that day.  
  
"Mmmm... You still don't have a fever..." She said to herself, then sighed, "Honey I know you haven't been feeling well the last couple of days, but your father thinks maybe tomorrow you should go to school..."  
  
Kitty looked at her Mother, nodding. She already knew couldn't just stay home forever faking sick. Kitty would have to face school one way or another...  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go, but if you need anything I'll be right downstairs." Her mother assured her.  
  
Kitty watched silently as she left, soon changing her gaze to her soup. She was still hungry... Kitty went to pick up the spoon again, but only to have her hand pass straight through it.  
  
"Oh no..." Her hand recoiled into her chest. She thought she had gotten it under control... But was apparently not so, because whenever she wasn't paying attention... She would passed through something... She would 'phase'...  
  
"Or at least that's what Ms. Darkhomle called it..." She thought aloud. Ms. Darkholme ... she was a mutant too... She had turned into this blue thing after explaining to Kitty why she her hand had gone through the glass... And everyone she had met... they were all mutants too... Kitty moaned. This was like an episode of the twilight zone, and she was becoming part of it.  
  
"I hate this... I just want everything to be normal again..." She said softly, picking up the tray and setting down on the floor. She felt so alone...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Ororo?" Professor Xavier asked turning his head to meet the African woman's gaze.  
  
"What will we be doing about this new mutant?" She asked the elder man, while Logan from the corner spoke suddenly,  
  
"Yeah Charles... We need to be movin' quickly... She isn't exactly going to just come to us."  
  
"Yes I know.. but I want to allow this girl some time before we attempt to approach her... She has seen and been through far too much for us to confront her.. yet.."  
  
"So...?" Logan asked impatiently.  
  
"So, I believe we should send Jean to talk to her, as her friend she could do much better explaining to her than anyone else..."  
  
"Hmm." Logan replied.  
  
"After we can establish a trust...we then can discuss her future as an X men with her parents."  
  
"I agree." Storm nodded. Logan crossed his arms,  
  
"Alright, but I say we take more action.. we ain't the only ones who know she's a mutant." He said, then turned and left the room... Xavier rested his chin on his hands... And Ororo asked,  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Mmmm I'm just wondering..." He responded, as his thoughts turned to a blue woman....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mystique unceremoniously clicked her nails repeatedly on her desk, as she contemplated to herself about Kitty Pryde. She needed a good plan to get this girl... She suddenly snapped to attention when she felt the room shake slightly and heard a metallic hum...  
  
"Yes?" She asked, as her paper clips began to swirl in the air.  
  
"I see you have found a new mutant..." A deep voice resonated, Mystique nodded,  
  
"Yes, a girl with the power of phasing."  
  
Mystique then changed her from that of Principal Darkholme, to her natural state as the man's voice spoke,  
  
"You must make it your highest priority to recruit her..."  
  
"Yes, I understand Magneto.." Mystique replied, setting down upon her desk.  
  
"Good... I do not want to lose this mutant..." She was reminded. The paper clips hung in the air a moment longer, then fell; and the hum slid into silence. Mystique clicked her nails hard against the wood again, but stopped after a few moments... A smile adorned her face slowly... She had devised a way to bring Kitty into the brotherhood...  
  
*Read and review* Blah you all can shoot me later... sorry this wasn't to long... I just haven't be able to write lately... sorry.. and thanx for reading! 


	16. Emotional Ping pong ball

I don't own X men evolution yadda yadda yadda...  
  
  
  
"Come on boss lady wants us yo." Toad reminded Lance, he grunted in a semi reply.  
  
"Whatever.. let's just go I don't want her screamin' at me." Toad muttered, hopping slowly down the hall, periodically stopping to scan for flies. Lance half followed, scowl planted on his face. His mood reflected the last few days without Kitty, it killed him to be away from her, not that he'd want to openly admit it. The wooden door way stood at the end of the hall, and Toad stared at it with almost a disinterest in his eyes, one he was distracted with other thoughts, but still threats from Mystique got his attention.  
  
"Well let's go..." Toad reiterated, not looking to his companion knowing he would have cared. He opened the door, revealing a pretty much bare front office. Seats lined the wall to the door of the back office, marks of how much time you had before you met up with the ill tempered principal of the school.  
  
"Don't just stand out there, get in here!" A voice roared impatiently from the inside of the room.  
  
"Chh how'd she know we were out here?" Toad half wondered aloud as he opened the door. At the desk Ms. Darkholme sat in a large cushioned chair, brows firm knitted together in annoyance.  
  
"I have a job for you." She announced as she stood, walking over to Lance, Toad lowered his eyes and took a seat. He had a feeling the job did not include him and he wouldn't be necessary, he hadn't been very necessary since Lance arrived. Not that he cared.  
  
"Now..." She started, changing back into her pervious form. Her skin melted into blue, hair simmering though to the color red, "As you probably know this is about the new mutant Kitty Pryde."  
  
Lance glared at the woman as she spoke Kitty's name, lips in a tight lock, as she unfurled her plan.  
  
"Hell no." He responded, crossing his arms.  
  
Mystique growled inwardly, but let out a false smile.  
  
"And why not? Do you care for Ms. Kitty Pryde Lance?" She asked softly.  
  
"..." Lance was silent, and Mystique asked once more,  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes." He replied, eyes still glaring.  
  
Her smile widened, "Does it bother you that she spends more time with Mr. Wagner than with you?"  
  
Lance didn't move, but her words stung him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
  
"I though you would enjoy the chance to remove him from the picture, when it is so apparent you are losing her to him." She explained simply. Half of him was rebelling against her words, convinced she was lying, but the other half... it wasn't so sure.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, revealing more emotion that he intended.   
  
She laughed, "Don't tell me you haven't seen how close the to have become."  
  
"I'm sorry I HAVEN'T." He replied.  
  
"Well maybe that is because you haven't been watching them have you? They are rarely apart unless you are there to intervene, I believe she even keeps pictures of him in her locker. I was surprised you would have given up so easily." Mystique smirked.  
  
Lance stood for a moment, then dropped his arms and turned around, "Fine..." He said, just above a whisper.  
  
"What?" Mystique asked, although she clearly heard him.  
  
"I said I'll do it." He half shouted as he left the office, tremors following him.  
  
"Good.." Mystique said, satisfied.  
  
Toad sat in the corner chair still, though he had said nothing in the conversation he felt very strongly about it, and now a game of emotional ping pong ball play played back and forth inside his head...  
  
~~~  
  
Kitty breathed in,  
  
then out,  
  
She then arose from the seat of her mothers car.  
  
"Honey if you don't feel well just call me okay?" Ms. Pryde told her daughter, worry in her eyes.  
  
Kitty gave an encouraging smile, then after lifting her back pack up onto her shoulders, she walked toward Bayville High. Her legs felt a bit weak, but she trudged on. Kitty decided yesterday, that all she had to do was stay away from them. Whatever they were...  
  
"Mutants..." Kitty mouthed silently. She was one of them.  
  
*Read and review*  
  
Okay.. I know it has been fifty years since I updated and I didn't give you much to chew on but bear with me. Lots of stuff has happened that I'm really trying to deal with. Most of it was self inflicted so I do kinda deserve it, lol, anyway my point was that the next chapter should be longer and done faster. I didn't mean to abandon this.. But apparently I have a history of that...   
  
*sighs* 


	17. Punch

No own no sue...  
  
Kitty stepped up to the main doors, about to reach for the handle when a flash of red caught her attention from inside the building. She quickly turned and hid behind the wall waiting for the figure to pass.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jean what is it?" Scott asked his companion, as she had stop in the middle of the hall. She took a glance at the doorway, and Scott followed her eyes.  
  
"It's Kitty." She told him, "I sense her right outside the doorway..."  
  
"Should we...?" He started, while moving for the doors. Scott stopped when Jean grabbed his arm quickly.  
  
"No.. . I don't think now is a good time..." She informed him, while lightly probing Kitty's mind. She didn't want to see them, she was afraid, "I'll try to contact her at lunch, alone. She's really confused right now..."  
  
Scott nodded... and the two continued on their way.  
  
~~~  
  
Kitty watched silently as Jean and Scott melted in with the crowd to an eventual disappearance.  
  
"That was close.." Kitty said biting her lip. She felt conflicted though... Kitty almost wanted to go and talk to them, they were her friends... But also, she wasn't sure if she could trust them.  
  
'The best thing now is just to stay away from them..' Kitty reasoned, leaning against the wall. Her eyes closed, she really couldn't say what was best to do. This was all to much for her, fifteen and she had found a whole new world beneath her own. While lost in thought, a few minutes passed and the late bell rang. Kitty's eyes snapped open, and she scrambled for the door...   
  
"Dammit I'm gonna be late.." She cursed under her breath, and she still needed to get to her locker. She half jogged down the empty halls, until she found the place where her books resided.  
  
8...12...30  
  
The numbers twirled quickly past her fingers as she tried get to her school materials.   
  
~~~  
  
"Here ve go..." A blue haired boy said from around the corner, then made his way over to Kitty   
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Kitty."  
  
"Kurt??!!" Kitty exclaimed, jumping in the realization of who was talking to her, she unconsciously hid slighlty behind her locker door.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked stepping closer.  
  
"Ummm good I guess.." She replied, very uncertain with the situation. She didn't even know how to act.  
  
He smiled, leaning in close. She stepped back, pressing up against the locker. She didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
"Kitty how about you and me rent a motel room."  
  
"What???" Kitty responded, horrified with the proposal.  
  
"Well I figured if you were willing to do it with someone like Duncan, you'd be more than willing to do it with me." He told her, Kitty felt tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"You think that I– I, I WANTED that???" Kitty gasped, recoiling from him.   
  
"Well yeah why the hell else did you go into the back room with him if you didn't think that he was going to do that?" He laughed, still moving in.  
  
'Why did I go with him into the room..? Did I know he was going to do that? Did I want–' She wondered silently, feeling sick. Feeling dirty.  
  
"So come on Kitty-kat, I know a place down the road." He grinned, grasping her wrist.  
  
"No Kurt!!! Stop it!!! Why are you doing this!?" She cried, panicking in his grip. This wasn't the Kurt she knew, he was sweet, kind; not cruel like this...  
  
*Punch*  
  
Kurt landed a few feet away on the ground.  
  
Kitty was released.  
  
And Lance stood in the middle of the hall.  
  
"She said no" Lance whispered fiercely, Kitty blinked and two tears stained the floor. She was safe... Lance saved her.. But...  
  
"Kitty?" Lance asked, turning to her.  
  
"No, like, get away from me!" She cried running down the hall tripping on her own emotions, but only to get up and run again. Lance felt the need to go after her, but was stopped by the words of the fallen 'Kurt' as he transformed into a blue woman.  
  
"Stop, we will wait." She ordered, as she rubbed her jaw. Lance didn't look at her as he walked in the opposite direction, angry at her. But more so, angry at himself.  
  
*Read and review*  
  
Man you guys, I think I lost some of the original fans of this fic, which makes me really sad. I'm sorry again that I stopped for such a long time, and thank you to everyone who stayed with me!!! 


	18. Ahhhh! Kurt!

I don't own it but still enjoy!  
  
She ran, and she ran and ran... But in the end her heavy steps only brought her to the other end of the school. Lost in the hallway, and her mind, she opened the closest door. A closet. She pushed the tears away from her, and rested after she sunk to the ground...  
  
~~~  
  
*Rinnnnggggg*  
  
"What?!" Kitty awoke with a start, blinking in the absolute darkness, "Where am—", She was silenced when her reason for being there was remembered. Shakily she stood, biting her lip. Sound she stay? Go? She didn't even know what period it was or even if school was over.  
  
"Dammit.." She swore as she hit her foot on something hard, and so blindly she searched for the handle, not daring to turn it until the last of the footsteps emptied the hall.  
  
One minute passed...  
  
Two...  
  
She opened the door, and it squeaked in pain from it's rusty covering it's hinges. The light hurt her eyes but she quickly left the closet, alone in the hall.  
  
"Which building am I in..." She softly wondered, looking around to see the lower chemistry lab, and a door to the outside. Kitty knew where she was, just a floor below her last period class. Wondering what time it was she walk back towards the heart or the school, cautious to seeing either Kurt or Lance...  
  
"Wait Lance!" Kitty gasped, she completely forgot how he saved her, and how she ran away from him... She put her face in her hand, thinking,  
  
'Shouldn't I thank him?'  
  
The girl leaned against the wall. He was also a mutant, but.. He was Lance... She could trust him couldn't she? Thoughts tangled around her mind, she wished she just had someone she knew she could trust someone who would make her feel... safe.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Jean where are you going?" Kurt asked  
  
Scott gave a Jean a wayward glance, and she nodded. Kurt couldn't know Kitty was at school... He would most definitely want to see her, and Jean needed to be alone with her.  
  
"I'll be right back I need to go to get 'To kill a mocking bird' from the library, I need it for a project." She explained quickly, walking away.   
  
Kurt blinked, then waved to the retreating Jean. He and Scott then continued to the cafeteria, Kurt complaining about the newest 'meal of the day'.  
  
~~~  
  
Jean closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind, sifting through the schools brain waves. Searching, searching, searching...   
  
'Kitty...' Jean mouthed as she found the girl, she was still distraught, still scared, but Jean knew she needed to make a move before anything else happened. Before anyone else got to her.  
  
She quickly walked through the hall, heels clacking on the floor, as she went to towards the chemistry portion of Bayville high. It took her a few moments, but she soon found Kitty. Leaned up against the wall no doubtingly still crying. Jean bit her lip, she remembered what it was like. One day out of know where, all this had happened to her, and she didn't want to listen to anyone. She just wanted to be alone, she just didn't want to see anyone. She almost ran away until the Professor stopped her, explaining the X-gene. Assuring her fears, help her take control of the once plaguing powers. Sighing she wished the professor was there, she didn't know if she could help Kitty on her own.   
  
'There's that self doubt again', She scolded herself, She put aside her negative thoughts and carefully made her way over to Kitty, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed stepping back, while in the process phasing through Jean's arm. Which in turned surprised the both of them.  
  
"Kitty it's me Jean.." Jean told her, Kitty brought down her fists.   
  
"Well what do you want?" She knew she sounded harsh, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I just wanted to know that you were okay.. I mean you haven't been at school for a while... and then there was..." Jean tried to go slowly not wanting to set the younger girl off. She had to be careful with her. Kitty's eyes were wide, Jean pushed her hair behind her ears attempting to compose herself. She had to do two things, calm Kitty down, and ask her to join the institute... Or at least just introduce the idea. The Professor was very adamant about having Kitty join the X-men...  
  
"Kitty I know you are confused, and I want to explain why you have the... gifts.. that you do." Jean started not going any closer.   
  
"You mean that we're mutants?" Kitty asked, suddenly looking tired. She just didn't want to deal with it. Or even talk about it.  
  
Jean's mouth opened slightly, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Ms. Darkholme explained it all to me, before I... left." She told her, Jean's mouth only opened more.  
  
"But why—"  
  
"Jean zere you are I vas looking for you, I already had zhat book you needed..." Said a suddenly popping up Kurt, He looked to Kitty for a moment, "Kitty? Vhen did you get back?"  
  
He moved towards the freshman girl.  
  
"No, get away from me!" She yelled, running from him down the hall.  
  
"Kitty, vait!" He cried.  
  
Her ponytail danced behind her as she continued to run, Kurt only stood, confusion on his face... Wondering what was he did wrong.  
  
*Read and review* Hey guys I can't update again till you all do me a favor... Please, please... Read the awesome stories Molotov has written. In my personal opinon, they are very very good. Thanks!!! ^.^ 


End file.
